The Arrest Of Lisanna
by Writer-Steph-94
Summary: Lucy is forgotten and harmed by her guild, though not of their own will, and a terrible situation ensues which causes heartbreak and intrigue abound.
1. Chapter 1

The doors of the guild were flung open with a deafening crash shocking the brawl going on within to a silent standstill, some frozen in the act of striking their opponents, as a group of armed men led by a woman with ice white hair and 'don't fuck with me, weaklings' attitude strode in. She wore tight black leather pants and a cropped shirt with long sleeves ending in wide bell note sleeves trimmed in a thick strip of black material.

Master Makarov, recognising the woman and the soldiers that flanked her, jumped down from his perch on the bar top and made his way toward her. He knew there had to be a reason the magic council sent _her_, the 'Fallen Angel of Fiore' or as some liked to call her 'The Saints Sinner' referring to her connection to the ten wizard saints.

"Can I help you?" he enquired. The woman looked down at him with cold obsidian eyes, like to two chips of black ice and handed him a scroll of parchment from within the folds of her sleeve.

"By order of the Magic Council we are here to arrest Lisanna Strauss." She replied, her voice devoid of any and all emotion. Her fine, regal face was set in a stone mask of indifference, the only thing marring her perfect features was an horrific burn that curled around her left eye and down over her cheek.

"What are the charges?" Makarov enquired loudly as the guild erupted into shouts of protest. This silenced them once more as they waited expectantly for an answer; a pink haired boy gripped the white haired take over mage as they moved closer through the crowd toward their master. Lisanna clung pathetically to Natsu, feigning fear to earn sympathy from the dragon slayer.

"The charges against her are thus: the use of the forbidden spell, Memory Lock, upon her fellow Guild members. Consorting with and attempting to enlist the help of the Assassins Guild Nightshade Strike and the attempted murder and assault of former Fairy Tail member Lucy Heartfilia and her un-born child." The woman replied.

"Lisanna wouldn't do that! You're lying! And there's never been anyone called Lucy in our Guild, we would remember her if there was." Natsu yelled, pulling Lisanna behind him to 'protect' her.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at him, noticing the pained and angry look on the face of the Master; clearly the old man was the only one who remembered the poor girl. Well, luckily or un-luckily for them she was about to change that.

"As I previously stated, she is accused of using the forbidden spell Memory Lock upon you all. The spell is used to wipe all memory of a person; event or thing from a person's or group of peoples memory. To cast it upon a large group of people however, you require something that links them all together, in your case the accused used your guild marks as a link. Your master does not bear one upon his flesh and as one of the ten wizard saints was immune from the spells effects therefore he may corroborate anything I say." She replied coldly her eyes never leaving the stupid boys face as he attempted to process what she was saying.

A tall scarlet haired woman moved to stand beside the Master, her armour clinking as she walked and looked down at him with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Is what this woman says true Master?" She enquired, her voice booming effortlessly across the room.

"Yes child, what she says is true." The Master replied his voice full or regret and anger, his small fists clenched at his sides in anger. "Is there a way to reverse the spell?" He asked of the white haired woman before him. She inclined her head in assent and motioned for one of the men behind her to come forward; he rushed to her side, handing her another scroll which she opened and began to read from.

"Redde nunc mihi iam furtum memoria sit, ut ante autem vivebam tempore simul recordati sint relationes reficerentur, vitam revocetur fiat, fiat vobis olim meminisse vita communis." She cried, her words filled with an unspeakable power and majesty, echoing off each other till it was all anyone could hear. It echoed down to the depths of their souls and unlocked floods of images, of memories and feelings; some collapsed clutching their heads while others stood there with pained looks on their faces as the spell took hold. Lisanna looked murderous as all her hard work came undone before her eyes, everything she had done for _nothing_ thanks to this bitch!

"Damnit! Why did you have to ruin everything! How did you find out? This wasn't supposed to end like this." Lisanna shrieked as she moved to attack the white haired woman in front of her only to be stopped by a circle of runes surrounding her, preventing her moving anywhere.

The white haired woman walked slowly toward her, ignoring the keening and horrified exclamations of the guild as they finally realised what and who they had forgotten, the heels of her black boots clicking on the floor.

"Lisanna Strauss, you are hereby under arrest. What you have done is deplorable and what you inflicted upon that poor girl…in all my days I have never seen anything quite so disgusting as what you visited upon that girl. It was a miracle she survived. Do you have anything to say of yourself before we take you away to await trial for your crimes?" she asked the takeover mage who simply sneered at her.

"She took everything from me; she was just my replacement anyway! What right did she have to stay when she was no longer needed? I came back, they didn't need her anymore but she stayed. She fucking _deserved _what I did, the little whore!" She screeched her once pretty face contorting into a vile and cruel imitation of her former expression.

"She deserved to be used as a punching bag? To have almost every bone in her body broken, to have her skin shredded, to be burned and branded and _whipped?_ She deserved you stamping on her stomach to try and kill her unborn _child_?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the utter vicious nature of the girl in front of her.

"Oh god, lu-chan…" Levy cried, throwing herself into Gajeel's arms, her eyes filling with tears even as the Iron Dragon slayers filled with horror and disgust.

Erza collapsed to the floor, shocked to the depths of her soul, beside the master clutching her scarlet hair as she tried to stop the scream threatening to make it's way out of her throat.

Gray punched a frozen fist through the nearest table, splintering into tiny pieces as tears ran down his face in hot scalding rivulets that dropped to the floor below him.

Natsu…Natsu was stood beside Lisanna as the enormity of what he had allowed to happen to his best friend, his _nakama_, the girl he _loved_ sank into his mind and heart and began a burning hatred and anger that he had never felt before. There were not words for what he felt; Lisanna's betrayal, the horror of what she had done the guilt pain and self-hatred of not being there for Lucy pumped through his blood like a poison.

"The girl was lucky someone who knew her witnessed the attack and was able to get her to a medic otherwise they might have died. Luckily they both survived."  
Lisanna's eyes widened.

"The baby lived?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, both mother and child are alive and well. No thanks to you or your fellow guild members…" The woman replied but before she could say more she was cut off by the Master.

"You said someone who knew her helped save her, may I ask who?"

The woman gave him a thin smile that did not reach her eyes as she lifted a hand and made a 'come here' gesture with her hand to someone in the ranks of soldiers behind her. They parted to reveal a tall muscular blonde man with flashing electric blue eyes, a lightning bolt shaped scar over one of them, and his signature sound pod wrapped around his neck.

"Laxus here is the only reason Miss Heartfilia and her child are alive right now." She told the assembled guild members. "Now, if you don't mind I shall be taking Miss Strauss into custody. She has an appointment with the Magic Council and I'd really hate for her to be late."

The woman motioned for the soldiers to secure the prisoner which they rushed to do, she hadn't earned her title for nothing; she ruled with an iron fist, showed no mercy and rarely compassion. She was truly an avenging angel, her thoughts ever preoccupied with bringing those who had wronged to heel and making sure justice was upheld.

"Do you…do you know where Lucy is?" Erza whispered her voice heartbreakingly soft. That is, if you had a heart.

"Indeed I do but I can guarantee Miss Heartfilia will not wish to see any of you."

"What do you mean, why wouldn't she want to see us?" Someone demanded followed closely by several angry outcries of agreement; if possible the white haired Wizard's eyes became colder still as she gazed upon the assembled members of Fairy Tail.

"You cannot hate as deeply as she now hates you without first having loved as deeply and whole heartedly as she did. The girl will not see you as you hurt her dearly, your penance for your crime shall be to live on knowing you may not see her again." She said with such deadly calm and quiet that you could literally feel the temperature in the room drop. She turned her back on the guild and began to walk away stopping momentarily beside Laxus as she remembered one last thing. She turned to regard the pink haired Dragon slayer and called his name.

"I feel I should offer you congratulations, belated though they may be, on the birth of your daughter. You can tell she is the daughter of the great Salamander just by looking at her, except for her eyes: she has her mother's eyes." She called over to the pink haired wizard. His eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the late update, I had meant to do so sooner but I've been rather distracted. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I've really enjoyed reading your opinions on 'The Arrest of Lisanna'. The pairing is still a mystery, even to me, so you and I shall just have to find out together who Lucy ends up with. Regardless I hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

* * *

"Samael, was that really necessary?" Laxus enquired of the white haired woman quietly. She allowed him a small smile as she ran a calloused hand over the arm where his guild mark once lay.

"Yes love, it was. He must now live with the pain of knowing he has a child whom he rejected as Miss Heartfilia must live with the pain of being forgotten and rejected by the man she loved, tis but an evening of the scales. Justice is now served." She replied softly, her words smoother than silk and colder than the glacial north.

Laxus nodded his head in understanding; while he did not agree with her decision he understood why she had done it, the little shit deserved the pain he was no going through if nothing else for what he had done to Lucy. He might love his guild, his nakama, but for what they had allowed too happened to the celestial spirit mage he felt disgusted by them and he knew they deserved to suffer the pain they were going through right now. He had been the one to find her, had seen and carried the bloodied and beaten mess of a human she had been reduced to in his arms as he tried to save her life; he didn't find out till after he had gotten her to a healer that she had been with child and it made him want to throw up, that someone would do that to a pregnant woman. Hell, to anyone. He hadn't even _recognised _her till she had been treated, cleaned up a little and laid out on the hospital bed before him, bandaged up with wires and tubes everywhere he had finally recognised her as the blonde celestial mage from Fairy Tail.

It was later that same day when he had met Samael, he had been sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands trying to come to quell the tidal wave of anger inside him when the beautiful ice white woman had stalked up to him and demanded he tell her what he knew of the attack. She had been cold, unyielding but had a core of adamant and sense of justice that he admired, not to mention she was stunning to look at. She truly lived up to her name as the 'Fallen Angel of Fiore'. He had told her all he knew, even offered to help in the investigation but she had refused and told him she wanted him to stay with Lucy, she knew that whoever had done this was still out there and if they found out Lucy was alive then they would try again. Laxus agreed in a heartbeat, he may have barely known the pregnant blonde but she was nakama and he would be damned if he let anything happen to his nakama again, not while he could stop it anyway. When the celestial mage had awoken it had taken her days before she had even spoken a word and after that even longer to be able to speak of what had befallen her, however with her help they had managed to track down the bastards who had attacked her. The whole time Laxus had been by her side or Samael's, he had gotten to know the two women well and had begun to think of Lucy as the little sister he had never had. Samael on the other hand had enraptured him, she was like ice or fire: beautiful and deadly but step too close you would get burned and damn him if he didn't crave that burn. And burn he did, when he had eventually asked her out she had responded with a scorching kiss and an invitation to join her in her room that night. It had escalated from there and yet he still knew so little about her, not even her last name, but he was willing to wait and learn if the chance came to him. He liked a challenge after all.

"As always Sam, you seem to know best. I'll see you tonight?" He replied in a soft murmur. She nodded her white head and offered him the minute curve of the lip that was her smile and motioned her men out of the building with that bitch Lisanna safely in custody.

Taking a deep breath Laxus turned to look at his Grandfather, expecting anything than what he saw: pride and love were radiating off him and tears streaked down the old man's face like a waterfall. It caused the breath to hitch in his throat, this was the _last_ reaction he expected from his Gramps when he came back but then again he had never expected to return quite like this either.

"Laxus, welcome home." The old man said with a smile and open arms, ready to embrace him back into the fold.

"This ain't my home anymore Gramps. Not after what happened to Blondie. She needs me and so does her kid, that little girl needs someone to protect her and her mother and I'm happy to be the one to do it. Especially after everything Blondie's been through these past few months. Fairy Tail is my guild and my family but it isn't home anymore." Laxus replied as he scrubbed a hand wearily through his blonde hair. He knew it wasn't like him or at least the old him, to say something so sappy but it was none the less true; he wanted to protect his 'sister' and her beautiful baby girl Cinead. He chuckled at that, Lucy had told him her name literally meant 'born of fire' which seemed pretty apt for the child of that flame-brained idiot. His Grandfather smiled sadly and nodded in understanding before a pink blur shot out and tackled Laxus to the gorund.

"Where's Luce? Where's my daughter? Where are they?" Natsu demanded, shaking the lightning dragon slayer at the end of every question. The boys obsidian eyes were half mad in desperation and pain; there was anger there too, at himself or at someone else Laxus wasn't sure but what he was sure of was that he wouldn't be telling him where Blondie was ever.

"Get your sulphur stinking ass off me before I tear you a new one and believe me I would like nothing more than that but I made a promise that I wouldn't hurt my Nakama anymore and you are making it _very_ difficult to keep." The blonde snarled between his teeth, fists clenched at his side and lightning crackling threateningly across the surface of his skin. Still the pink haired idiot didn't move except for the minute tremors now shaking his body which Laxus now realised were silent sobs wracking through the fire dragon slayers body.

"You have to tell me where she is. I need her…I need to apologise, to make things right…I need to see my kid…I _need_ Luce." He cried as he gripped the front of Laxus' jacket in his hands and gripped with inhuman strength, dragging the blonde man up with it.

"I don't have to do jack-shit _salamander. _You might need her but she doesn't need _you_." Laxus spat as he tore himself from Natsu's grip and threw him off his chest. Standing he brushed the dust off his clothes and glared silently at the once great dragon slayer who now sat shell shocked and sobbing on the Guild halls floor before nodding to his Gramps and following Sam's footsteps out into the streets of Magnolia.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that followed Lisanna's arrest it was clear to all that the Wizards of Fairy Tail were heartbroken shells of their former selves. They were like birds of prey with their wings clipped, now unable to fly to the towering heights of heaven that they once so easily reached. The spirit of Fairy Tail was lost along with one of it's dearest daughters, Lucy, who now resided in an unknown city far from her former Guild. She lived alone, not counting her 18 month old daughter whose baby pink hair and silly grin reminded the blonde forcefully of who the child's father was.

It was early one morning when the cry of her daughter awoke her and the blonde celestial spirit mage stumbled out of her bedroom to tend to the pink haired infant, brown eyes bleary with lack of sleep. She stopped when she realised all was now silent. Panicking she sprinted down the hallway of her house and threw open her daughter's bedroom door only to see Laxus cradling the baby in his arms, soothing her back to sleep.

"Laxus you moron, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought…I thought something had happened to her. Next time call before you come home so I know to expect you." Lucy shrieked as she sagged against the doorframe in sheer relief that her baby was okay, that they were safe. Ever since the 'incident' she had been paranoid, convinced that she wasn't safe and neither was her daughter. It had taken weeks after Cinead had been born for to even let her out of her sight but Laxus had been there by her side the whole time, well except for when he was with Sam but she didn't count that since Sam would assign members of her team to watch the house whenever Laxus wasn't around and, Lucy suspected, even when he was. She really appreciated everything the two of them had done for her, she certainly wouldn't be alive or living in the cute little terraced house she now occupied if it weren't for the over-protective pair; Sam was hard, cold and often seemingly emotionless at times but she had a good heart and Lucy had come to love the woman like family. Laxus, well Laxus had become the older brother she had never had or wanted but now couldn't live without. He was amazing with Cinead, the pink haired darling adored him and squealed delightedly whenever he entered a room; she would clap her hands which was her way of demanding to be picked up and then when he swooped down and scooped her up infant daughter she would giggle and cuddle into the lightning dragon slayer, content to be held by him.

"Sorry Blondie, but I heard little Cindy crying so I decided to come check on her." Laxus replied with a chuckle as he rocked the disgruntled child in his arms gently before replacing her in her cot. Lucy smiled softly at the blonde man; he looked so calm and happy. It was nice to see him like that for a change.

"You want a cup of tea or something?" She asked him softly. He nodded and followed her out of the room and down stairs to the small kitchen that faced onto the small garden at the back of the house. The blonde began filling the kettle and setting out mugs as he entered behind her and yanked out a seat at the small table, collapsing into it he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I went to Fairy Tail."

Lucy froze in the process of putting sugar into the mugs. He went to Fairy Tail? He saw them, spoke to them?

"Sam arrested Lisanna for what she did to you so you're safe now. Turns out the bitch had a spell on them all to make 'em forget you, they remember now. They miss you." He said softly. She clenched her fists on the counter top and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately not to cry, not to let the fear, anger and pain she had felt for so long well up and consume her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

"Because you need to know that they didn't forget you on purpose, they still car…"

"Don't tell me they care! Don't tell me that it wasn't their fault because there were _weeks_ before I left, before she did whatever she did to them, where I was nothing more than a _ghost_. I don't want to hear their names, I don't want to know what's happening with them and I sure as hell do not want them anywhere near me or my daughter. Okay?" She all but screamed as she turned to face Laxus, her normally calm brown eyes now wild with pain and anger. Tears began to stream down her face before she could even realise what was happening and Laxus stood up and walked over to her to wrap her in his arms and hold her.

"I know Lucy, I know. I know they hurt you and I know you're angry so I won't mention them again but still, whether you like it or not, they _do_ care." He muttered into her long blonde hair as he held her close and she sobbed into his toned chest, soaking his shirt in the process. He could hear her mumbling something into his chest but it was muffled and he couldn't catch it, to be honest he didn't want to. He still remembered how she used to be, with so much pride and love for her guild, and to see her now breaking down at the mere _mention_ of them broke his heart. He didn't want her to be sad; he wanted her to be happy and strong, full of life, love and laughter. But that wasn't likely to be happening anytime soon, she was to her mind _damaged_ beyond repair; a broken doll, thrown aside now her once beloved owner was finished playing with her.

"C'mon, sit down and I'll make the tea. Just don't get used to it alright blondie?" He muttered as he relinquished his hold on the celestial mage and shooed her towards his now vacant seat at the table. She collapsed into it, emotionally drained from her crying fit, and dropped her head into her hands in quiet misery.

"Have you thought anymore about what you're gonna do? Have you looked into jobs or anything?" Laxus asked as he poured out the tea and added some sugar and milk into the blonde celestial mage's mug and his own before picking them up and joining her back at the table. She lifted her head out of her hands to give him a nod of thanks as she accepted the steaming mug and gazed down into the murky depths for a moment; raising her eyes back to his, her brown orbs hardening as they met electric blue she replied at last.

"Yeah. I have. I want to join Sabertooth."


End file.
